In the Cards
by SeeingBlu
Summary: Bella is engaged. Alice, however, sees quite a large problem in the immediate future. There is only one plan of action that seems to make a difference. But is it worth the risk? Oh yes, Alice, yes it is.
1. To Be

In The Cards

_Hi! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, okay? By the way, this is BPOV._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! That's right people, freaking NOTHING! May we all bow down to genius ruler of us Twilighters, Stephenie Meyer. She owns all of these characters and no matter what I say or do, I cannot change that. And neither can you.**

**--**

In the Cards

Chapter 1: To Be . . .

"Oh . . . I don't believe you," I looked down at the man I loved; the closest person to me. His dark eyes stared up at me lovingly, never leaving my astounded eyes. I glanced toward the ring he held for me and frowned, wondering how much it must have cost. The look on his face pleaded to me, _"Please, Bella, please."_ I couldn't deny him this. "Of course," I let go of all of the years being taught that marriage was a negative thing – I had to say yes.

He stood up and wrapped me in an embrace and shielded my body from the wind – not that it would make any difference; I was used to the cold. I took the ring and placed it on the third finger of my left hand. A pang of déjà vu hit me and I frowned again.

"What is it, Bella?" he looked worried as if he had done something wrong.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and buried my face in his chest, taking in his delicious scent. "C'mon," I suddenly felt anxious, 'let's go." I grabbed his wrist, urging him along – not that I could make him come if he didn't want to. We walked through the forest – or rather, he walked and I stumbled. The sun had been creeping ever closer to the horizon as we made our way through the vegetation. Every time I tripped, his strong arms were there to catch me and every time he touched me, I blushed; much to his fascination.

After much tripping and blushing, we reached the edge of the forest. Our place. Here we could see the sky in all of its blazing, sun-setting glory. I breathed a sigh of relief as my feet found the soft, somewhat even surface. I walked further and further from the wood's end and out into the open, gazing up into the sky. He was to our spot first, he always was. I simply raised an eyebrow at his smile – my smile; the one that made me grin wider than any other smile. The déjà vu was back; and for a moment I stopped. But as quickly as it had come, the strange feeling was gone. He looked worried again, but I shook it off and smiled, as did he.

I walked slowly to where he sat, careful not to trip and cause another blushing incident. As I came to our spot, I lowered myself onto the solid surface. I turned my head to find him gazing at me pensively, as if trying to figure out my strange actions could be achieved if only he believed hard enough. As he stared, I blushed and looked away, pretending to be solely invested in the beauty of the sunset. Soon enough, I was captivated by the mass of color and shape that lay before me.

The contrast of sky against cloud had me breathless. The arrangement of light and dark; chiaroscuro . . . something tugged at my memory, then. Something dark and light at the same time – something that I shouldn't have, but did anyway . . . what could it be . . ?

I could see the clouds that had covered up my precious sun in the day now parted to reveal streaming rays of sunlight. God's fingers; that was what Charlie had always called those peculiar rays that came out only at the day's end. These rays of light shone so, that it hurt my eyes to look. Despite this, I did; I gazed at the scene before me for what can only be described as eternity . . . too distracted by the phenomenon that was bending light to dwell on my uncomfortable feelings and strange memories.

I felt at peace with my world as I turned to face him once more. I took in his every feature; drinking in his appearance slowly. I turned toward the sky again and leaned my head against his hard shoulder. I sighed and whispered to myself, _"Nothing could be more beautiful . . ." _Suddenly, a distant memory sang through me, like one of the sun's final rays. I almost gasped aloud; trying to grasp what it was that I had remembered. Tears welled up in my eyes, soon overflowing. I must have actually gasped, because he gently turned his neck to gaze at me once more.

"It is beautiful."

At his comforting tone, the pain disappeared and I wondered if I had simply imagined the déjà vu and the strange feeling of forgetfulness.

"Bella, are you okay? You didn't have to say yes. I can wait," he looked concerned.

I closed my eyes to the tears and shook my head, "No. I don't know . . . I just – I just don't . . . feel . . ." _whole._ I trailed off, not wanting to worry him. A silence overtook the scene again as the pinks and oranges gave way to deep, blood red, and blackness crept ever closer from behind. I shivered at eh thought of blood, but it was not from fear of blood itself; another memory was trying to find its way to my closely guarded conscious mind. I knew that I hadn't imagined the déjà vu before, but I shook it off, nonetheless. The vast blackness consumed the last remnants of burgundy sky and only gray remained before us.

"Twilight; the end of another day."

That simple phrase put me over the imaginary ledge I had set up. I realized that it was not _his_ arms or _his _presence that I craved now, but I could not understand what I did. My chest felt like a giant hole was about to rip through it. I was so close to grasping my utter incompleteness that I could almost taste it; sweet, yet full and cool . . . Suddenly, he moved his shoulder away and placed his hand on mine. I couldn't remember what I was so upset about. What was causing my pain only a moment before? Before I could dwell on it, he leaned in and touched his forehead to mine.

"Bella, I love you." There was a spark in his eye that caught my attention and I lost my train of thought momentarily; but not for long.

Trying not to show my mood, I smiled; finding that I could forget the crushing feeling of confusion. "I love you, too, Jake."

_Haha! I bet I got you on that one! Please, please, __**please **__review and tell me what you think. I need some good feed back in order to keep it going smoothly. I promise that I will have some chapters from APOV, she is just much harder to write for; so don't expect them as fast. Big shout out to my buddy Izzy from the Dewoh forums, I need your encouragement! I am currently in need of a beta reader (I don't really understand how all of that works, so if you happen to be a beta, just leave something in a review please. This is hard to get used to when you're new.)._

Thank you all, very much!  
Dazzled1308


	2. AN Sorry, guys! Important

A/N So Sorry

_A/N So Sorry! I am on a really bad Naruto kick right now and the need to write Sakura and Gaara's story is a bit greater than Bella and Edward's. In the mean time, please – I'm begging you – __**please **__pick up some Naruto, watch Shippuden on YouTube, get familiar with it, and go read my Naruto fanfic. It is ahmazing! _

_I have most of my next chapter (APOV) done, but it is really hard to write for her and so much easier to write for Gaara or Sakura (one more reason I am writing their story, not BxE's). I will post it when I am not being too lazy to and when it's no too troublesome (Shikamaru moment, there). For I am a lazy writer and so I shall remain._

**Disclaimer: I mentioned both Naruto and Twilight in this one, so I don't wanna get sued. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Stephenie Meyer only! I only wish I owned it! Naruto and all of it's other characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. **(**Itachi** pops up outta nowhere: "I am NOBODY'S property!" **Me: **"Oh, pipe down, weasel boy! Don't you have to go plan on how to humiliate your brother next time you meet him?" **Itachi:** "YOU'RE RIGHT! How to embarrass Sasuke . . ." **Me**: "Of course! I'm always right!") **I only like to make them act out of character and fall in love and do silly things!**

_Yay for disclaimers! I love to get creative with them! Anyway, go be good little girls and boys and read your manga/watch you anime and review my stories thus far. I need reviews to go on. You would not like to see it end here, would you? With all of that suspense just let out long enough for you to realize that there is now even more than there was to begin with; because this is NOT a JakexBella fanfic . . . or is it?! __**Dun, dun duuunnnn!**_

_I love you all (except you, Sas-gay! I'm watchin you!),_

_Daz /_

**Quote of the Day – **

"**I'm trying so hard to be sad . . . but he's not wearing a shirt." **That was me watching a Fullmetal Alchemist AMV on YouTube. Edward was shirtless . . . so, yeah.


End file.
